


The Devil and His Monster.

by QueenOfBlu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Out of Character, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protective Will Graham, Spelling & Grammar, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBlu/pseuds/QueenOfBlu
Summary: When a new murder arises, Will is pulled back into the world that he desperately wanted to leave, for the sake of his own mental health, and to keep Hannibal from being caught for his cannibalistic crimes. Along with his now husband Hannibal, they find themselves targeted by the new killer. And the murderous couple highly disapprove.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	1. End Of The Begining?

Will never thought his life would get to be this manic. Six months ago, he was in his small home in Wolftrap with his pack of dogs, with Hannibal curled around him all while complaining about said dogs. Now Will was forcing down the nausea that rolled in his stomach as he forced his eyelids to peel themselves off his eyes. The bright florescent light burnt his eyes and made them water, the saltwater rolled down his cheeks and burnt the scrapes that rested on his cheekbones.

As his brain began to reboot, he took a quick mental note of the pain levels in his body. Arms, legs and torso had a dull ache, bruises would probably appear in the next day or two. Breathing was slightly painful, bruising to his ribs had definitely occurred. His hands and feet had begun to tingle due to the tight binds that held him the extremely uncomfortable metal chair. He wiggled his fingers and the metal band on his left ring finger caused a dull ting to echo through the quite room. Rotating his neck slowly, Will held back a grimace as pain shot up into his temples, he concluded that there is a possible chance of a concussion, he would get Hannibal to check. Speaking of his husband, where was he?

Will could clearly see that he was the only person in the slightly claustrophobic room. To his left there was a small window with metal safety mesh melted into the glass, and bars over the window. No escape there. In front of him, but slightly off center was a standard wooden door, the white paint had begun to flake and chip off in large amounts. Aching eyes took in the water stained white paint that coated the walls, in some place’s orange brick was visible. The smell of mildew and copper filled his nose causing him to sneeze.

Will swallowed dryly, his mouth felt like he had been chewing on cotton balls, he would kill for a drink. With no concept of time as it was dark outside, he began to grow restless. He knew that he should figure out a way to escape but his brain wouldn’t work, and the binds were too tight for him to even twist his wrists enough to loosen them. By the time he herd any movement outside the door, he had counted to a hundred, seven times. 

A loud thud echoed outside the door and the scrape of metal on metal made his ears ache. The door slammed open, bouncing off the wall behind causing more paint to chip off and fall to the paint covered floor. A tall, slim man entered the room. His face pot marked from pubescent acne. His right eye dropped lower than his left due to the pucker of a scar that rested on the outer corner. The man turned, revealing a balding spot in the dark hair that covered his head. A piano fingered hand pushed the door shut and the man turned. 

Will eyed him for a moment, waiting for the man to talk. Of course, Will already knew who this man was, he had already seen his design. Will shifted in the metal chair, his back ached and his arse had begun to grow numb. He watched as the man painstakingly slowly took each of his torture weapons out of the storage draws and placed them onto the top of them. Will grimaced at the old blood that flaked off them. Mutilation was this man’s game, even though he was shockingly bad at it, Hannibal was disgusted when Will told him of this man.

Will sighed and the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Getting impatient Mr. Graham”

“Impatient no. Bored yes”

Said man grinned showing stained crooked teeth and walked over towards Will with a scalpel in hand. He placed it against Wills cheek and said, 

“As an agent of the FBI, I didn’t think you could get bored” 

Will ran his tongue along his teeth and said, “See, Mr. Davison, that is where you’re wrong. As an FBI agent, I’m always bored. But as the husband of the Chesapeak Ripper, never”

Davison blinked at hearing his name causing Will to grin,“You seem surprised, you’ve heard of him then. So, you know that he finds your design to be disgustingly rude to the craft, and you’re probably wondering how I could have married such a man, very easy actually. He showed me my true self. And I love him dearly. And he will be monumentally fucking pissed that you’ve taken me. You should hope that the FBI find me first”

Will breathed as Davison moved in a swift motion, dragging the scalpel across the skin of his cheek. He could feel the warmth of his own blood rolling down his cheek and staining the collar of Hannibal’s shirt. 

“You talk too much” Davison hissed “Your Ripper nor the FBI will find you, well not alive anyway”

Will’s laugh echoed through the room, the motion caused more blood to stream from his wounded cheek, “Oh no, that’s where you’re wrong, the only person that will kill me is Hannibal” Will said almost dreamily. 

As the time passed, more bruises and cuts were added to his body. He was now strung up by his wrists, his shoulders ached and pulled with each movement of his body. His writs screamed in agony as the bone ground together as his body rocked. Another lungful of air left Will’s body as another punch landed in his gut. In his head, Will cursed Hannibal and Jack for taking too long. Will had no idea how long he has been gone. 

He wanted to sleep, just for a minute. He strained his ears to hear any noise, but nothing, not a sound other than Davison breathing. He wanted Hannibal and his dogs. But what he really wanted was to rip Davison’s throat out with his teeth and bathe in his blood, and have Hannibal fuck him while he was drenched from head to toe. Will closed his eyes for a second, white noise filled his ears, what felt like hours later, he forced his eyes open at the noise that echoed through the room. 

Before his eyes could adjust, he knew that Hannibal was there, he could almost smell him. His eyes adjusted and locked on his love. Behind Hannibal’s eyes, Will could see rage burning, causing his eyes to burn red. Will grinned as he looked towards Davison, the man was frozen in fear. 

“I told you he would find me” 

Will looked back to Hannibal, and with slight irritation he said, “You dear husband, are late.”

Will watched and his husband, rolled his eyes and looked towards his kidnapper,“I don’t have long to play with you Mr. Davison. But you have harmed my Will. How very rude of you”

Jack Crawford stepped out of the black SUV and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He walked towards the building with his gun drawn. Mist billowed from his mouth and the cold cut into his skin like a blade from a knife. He entered the building and slowly walked to the only door on the bottom floor, taking a breath he put his back to the wall and said,

“Will, you in there?”

There was a muffled grunt and that was all the acknowledgement that he needed, turning he lifted his foot and slammed it into the door. The wood splinted as it hit the wall behind it, Jack blinked at the scene before him. 

Will was resting with his back against the wall, blood seeped from multiple wounds on his face and chest. Hannibal was holding an unconscious Davison by the throat, not far from Wills prone body, a single line of blood seeped from Hannibal’s lip, stepping back from the other man, Hannibal let him fall next to Will who didn’t spare the fallen man a glance.

“Jack, I’m sure that you can contain this man without any other issues” Hannibal said, his eyes never leaving Will.

Jack watched as Hannibal knelt in front of Will and said, “Time to go home my love” and pulled the injured man to his feet, placing his jacket around the other’s shoulders.

Will grunted as he lent against his husband, his whole body ached and all he wanted to do was shower and sleep. He breathed in Hannibal’s calming scent and hobbled as the man helped him walk and he muttered under his breath,“How much damage did you do”

“Mr. Davison will not be waking up, for a few days at least”

Will grunted and hissed as the cold air hit his wounds and he remembered that he was mad at Hannibal for being late, so he glared at Hannibal and said,“If you’re ever late like this again, I will cut out your heart, husband”

Said husband smirked and said, “Of course dear” 

An hour, and a phone call to Jack later, Will was finally in the comfort of his bed, his wounds were cleaned and bandaged. His ribs were luckily just bruised and not broken. His whole body would probably feel like it had been his by a bus tomorrow, but for now he was content just to lie in his bed and breath in his and Hannibal’s combined scents. Tomorrow he would go to Jack and explain what happened and how he knew it was Davison.

“How did you find me Hannibal”

“I broke into our Dear friends’ home and found that he stupidly bought that abandoned apartment complex, in his own name. I knew that where he would take you.”Will hummed and settled against his husband, he knew he should sleep as tomorrow would be an excruciatingly long day. He murmured as he felt his eyes close,

“He knows you’re the ripper”

“I wonder what he will do with that information, hmm”

Letting out a slight laugh, Will felt himself drift of into a hopefully uninterrupted sleep.


	2. How did we get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal head to Jack's office to debrief.

Will’s eyes flung themselves open as the air left his lungs in a rush, pain coursed through each of his nerve endings, he pressed his palms into his eyes, as he tried not to wake Hannibal who was sleeping soundly next to him. Taking a pained breath, Will slowly pulled himself from the warmth of his bed and shuffled across the bedroom floor to the bathroom that was connected The door clicked quietly behind him, but the sound echoed painfully around his head, with gritted teeth, Will curled an arm around his injured ribs as he reached into the cabinet for the pain meds, popping the cap he shook two onto the counter and put them back, grunting as he filled his mouth with water from the tap, he swallowed them and prayed to all the gods he knew that they would take affect soon.Looking at his reflection made him grimace, his face was blotted with back and purple bruises and a crusted gash on his cheek, his chest and torso hadn’t faired any better either. Running his tongue over the split in his lip, Will turned slowly and reached over and turned the shower on, he breathed in the steam, letting the heat work the ache out of his lungs. Carefully stripping out of his boxers, will climbed into the shower, pulling the glass across to keep in the heat. 

Will tilted his face into the almost molten hot water, letting the heat soak into his skin and into his muscles, wishing that the water could wash the bruises away. Will had internally berated himself while waiting for Hannibal and Jack, he cursed himself for being reckless and getting caught by such an amateur of a killer , he was disgusted with himself for not ripping out Davison’s throat with his teeth as soon as he was touched, but Will was curious, he wanted to know why the man had taking a liking to himself and Hannibal, so he talked. His first mistake. 

Opening his eyes, blinking rapidly as the water washed the salt from his skin into them, he methodically washed himself, using Hannibal’s expensive soap of course. The alarm that sounded in the bedroom alerted Will to the time, so he rinsed and climbed out. Leaving the shower running for Hannibal, Will wrapped a towel around his waist and rested another on his hair, he pulled open the door, with steam billowing behind him, he stared at his still sleeping husband.

Will padded over to Hannibal’s side of the bed, leaving wet footprints on the wooden floor, he reached over, and brushed sleep mussed greying hair out if his eyes and smiled as Hannibal turned into the touch. Will would never get over the amount of trust Hannibal showed him, considering how much they had betrayed each other, Will could very easily reach over and strangle the other man while he slept. Will watched as Hannibal’s eyes twitched and opened, and a lazy smile crept across his face, Hannibal turned and pressed a kiss to Wills palm and asked, 

“Good morning my love, how are you feeling?”

Will smiled, ignoring the tug on his lip “Like I was beaten for an ungodly amount of time”

Hannibal pulled himself into sitting position and took in Will’s wet form, hearing the shower in the background and said,“You showered without me”

Will grinned and lent forward, carefully, and pressed his lips to his husbands who let out a content hum at the feeling. Will felt Hannibal deepen the kiss and gently pull at the towel that rested on his head to pull him closer. They pulled apart to breathe and Will breathlessly said,“As much as I want you to fuck me, it hurts to breath, be patient my love”

“For you, always” Hannibal replied.

Will stepped back and let Hannibal get out of the bed and didn’t attempt to hide his grin at Hannibal’s widened gait as he walked, still grinning as he watched to door shut, Will walked to the dresser and pulled out underpants, and socks and threw them onto the bed. Waking towards his and Hannibal’s shared walk -in wardrobe, he grabbed a pair of black jeans, grey t-shirt and a blue plaid shirt to go over the top of it. Walking back into the bedroom and began to dress. 

Ten painful minutes later, Will was dressed and was carefully turning the bacon over in the pan when Hannibal joined him in the kitchen, dressed in one of his usual three-piece suits, the grey one that Will loved. Will felt Hannibal’s hand snake over his waist and a kiss was pressed to his cheek, 

“Sit, let me continue”

“I’m not an invalid Hannibal” Will grunted.

Hannibal placed his hand over Will’s that held the handle of the pan, “ William, less than twenty four hours ago, you were strung up and beaten, you may think that you are hiding your pain, but you forget, I can smell it on you “ pulling his hand away Hannibal continued, “ now let me take care of my stubborn husband”

Reluctantly, Will stepped away from the stove and let Hannibal take over all while cursing Hannibal’s heightened sense of smell, the pain meds had taken the edge off, but not enough for Hannibal not to smell it. With a sigh Will lowered himself onto one of the chairs at the counter and sipped his coffee,

“I’m disappointed that I won’t be able to join you on a hunt for a while” Will said into his coffee.

“As am I, but I’d rather you heal than injure yourself further, I can handle a few hunts alone, as I have done before “Hannibal looked at Will, “I can always bring the hunt home”  
Will shook his head “No, not here Hannibal, not with Jack back on our case, we can’t risk him showing up unannounced like at the Baltimore house” 

Hannibal inclined his head “As you wish” and with that, Hannibal returned to cooking breakfast.

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at Jack’s office and Will’s mood had slowly began to sour, the last thing he wanted to do was sit in Jack’s stuffy office, with bad coffee and no pain medication at hand, and go through every last detail of the case, with a sigh , Will pulled himself from the comfortable seats of Hannibal’s Bentley and into the frigid air. Pulling his jacket tighter around him, not bothering to wait for Hannibal, Will trudged into the building, swiped his ID and made his way to Jack’s office. Not bothering to knock, Will entered the office with a grunt.

“Will” Jack said as he stood, “how’re you feeling”

“I’m fine Jack, let’s just get started yeah” Will sat gingerly as Hannibal entered the office with his coat over his arm and mug of coffee in hand.  
“Jack” Hannibal said slowly as he handed Will a mug full of coffee.

Jack eyed Hannibal for a second as both men sat, “You did quite a number on Davison, almost crushed his throat”

As he unbuttoned his blazer, he locked eyes with Jack and said, “I had to protect myself and Will, I can give you my statement to add to the casefile if you wish Jack”  
Said man shook his head and said, “ We will get to that when the time comes, what I need to know is how you both figured out it was Mr. Davison, considering the lack of evidence at the scenes, the likelihood of finding the killer was zero to none”

Hannibal shot a look to Will and said, lovingly “no other investigator is like Will”

Will looked over to Hannibal and he could see the love, respect and hunger in his husband’s eyes. Swallowing thickly, he forced himself to look away, and turned his attention back to Jack,  
“Look can we just start, cause these chairs are really fucking uncomfortable” Will shifted in the chair, trying to find a comfortable position.

Pulling out a recorder, Jack clicked it on and said, “Case number 7008-94B, debriefing commencing at 12.45pm on February 29th, 2020, Investigator William Graham- Lecter accompanied by Dr. Hannibal Graham- Lecter, Questioning beginning now. Will how did you identify Mr. Joseph Davison as the killer?”

Taking a deep breath, again ignoring the pain in his ribs he said, “ it all started when the M.O matched from a series of murders fifteen years ago….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone for all the kudos they mean the world to me. Allot of this is made up as I go with a heavy amount of googling added to it. I have no idea where this is going to go, but I hope that you all stay on the journey with me. apologies for any spelling mistakes, grammar and crappy descriptions.  
> I hope that you're all having a wonderful Day/Night/ Evening where ever you are on this planet.  
> -Blu


	3. Six months is a long time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life leading up to the events of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you amazing people who left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked. it means a whole lot to me so thankyou. I also want to apologise for how long it took for this chapter to come out, I'm sorry. This one is a little bit longer, not much, I'm working on making them longer I promise. I have no idea what direction this is going, I'm taking it a chapter at a time. There's a bit of domestic life in this and our first look at the murderer' M.O. Thankyou again for reading.  
> -Blu.

Will lay staring at the celling, the constant ticking of the clock beside him reminded him of the time, it was early. Will didn’t have any classes to prepare for as he was on a week’s vacation, but his internal clock had forced him from a restful sleep, sleep that consisted of him wrapped around his still slumbering husband. Rolling his head to look at Hannibal, he let out a small sigh and wished that he could fall back to sleep, at least until a regular time. With a defeated noise, Will pulled himself slowly from the bed , the floor cool beneath his naked feet, he shuffled from the bedroom to the bathroom to brush his teeth, down the stairs , petting Winston behind the ears as he passed, he reached the kitchen, Hannibal’s pride and joy.

When they bought the house, Hannibal had the kitchen ripped out and redesigned, there was a lot of silver and black marble and Will’s favorite contraption, the coffee machine. As per routine, Will poured his own cup from the already hot pot, emptied and refilled the ground beans and set it for to refill in an hour and a half, when Hannibal would wake. Taking his cup, Will walked to the living room and sat on the plush sofa and grabbed the book that he had begun reading the night before, Will felt Winston settle beside him ( Hannibal would have an internal fit at the dog on the sofa) and Will set his cup down and ran his hand through Winston’s fur.

Will paused his reading to think about the rest of his pack. Hannibal was adamant that he could only bring one of his pack, lucky for him, Alana took the rest of his strays in, so he got to see them from time to time. Placing the book down, he picked up the cup and heard the distant beeping of the alarm, alerting his to Hannibal’s waking. Pulling himself from the sofa, he walked over and poured Hannibal a cup. Opening the cupboard next to the oven/cooker, Will pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the hob. Shuffling over to the fridge, Will pulled out eggs, sausage, bacon and placed them on the counter, he pushed the door shut. Flicking on the hob, he waited for the pan to heat before placing eight strips of bacon in it. A whine sounded behind him and he turned,

“Not today Winston” Will said to the dog, who huffed and walked away.

With a chuckle, Will flipped the bacon over and hissed as the fat splattered onto the naked skin of his chest, cursing at the bacon Will pulled of a piece of kitchen towel and placed the bacon on it. Cracking the eggs Will pulled out two plates and began plating the breakfast up, it may be simple, but Hannibal loved it all the same.

Just as he finished pouring the second glass of orange juice, Hannibal appeared in the kitchen, freshy showered and dressed impeccably, he pressed a kiss on Will’s stubbled cheek,

“Good morning my love” Hannibal whispered into Will’s cheek as Will smiled and leaned into his husband.

“Good morning Hannibal” Will said as he sat the table across from said man.

Both men chatted idly between bites and sips of orange juice and coffee. Winston sat beside them, eyeing each of them up individually, surprisingly, it was Hannibal that threw the dog a sausage link, who caught it with ease.

“You should teach your dog better table manners Will” Hannibal suggested.

Rolling his eyes, like he had done on many occasions, Will said, “Winston is our dog Hannibal, he became yours when you married me”

Inclining his head with a slight smile, Hannibal relented “Of course, how could I forget”

“Conveniently” Will shot back with a grin.

Ten minutes later, with full bellies, Will washed the dishes as Hannibal collected his things from his office. Drying his hands, Will walked to Hannibal who was packing his briefcase and lent his shoulder against the door,

“Will you be home late tonight?” Will asked from the doorway, as Hannibal turned, “If not, I think we should make it a late night” Will continued as he walked towards his husband.

Will saw Hannibal’s eyes flash as the man growled, “You wish to hunt”.

Stopping in front of his husband Will nodded and lent forward so his lips were inches from Hannibal’s, “ We’re running low on meat, a plus I know you love how I look when I’m covered in blood” Will whispered and Hannibal growled.

A moan left his lips as Hannibal caught them in a sweet but aggressive kiss, and Will’s hands instinctively latched on to the lapels of Hannibal’s suit jacket and pulled the man closer. Hannibal’s hand snaked around his waist, while the other caressed his cheek, and rested at the bottom of his back, just above the hem of his pajama pants and pulled him flush to himself.

Hannibal broke the kiss first and Will whimpered at the loss, pressing a soft kiss to the reddened lips before him Hannibal muttered, “Tonight we hunt, and then I’m going to fuck you over my desk”, he felt Will shiver.

Taking a deep breath, “ You’re going to be late for work” Will said as he pulled himself away and straightened Hannibal’s jacket and placed a soft kiss on the mans cheek, “ pick someone who will put up a bit of a fight, the last one was boring” .

“For you my love” Hannibal started as he picked up his briefcase, “anything you desire” he finished and brushed past Will.

Will heard Hannibal tell Winston to be good and the door close behind him, the crunch of the gravel under the Bentleys tyres broke through the white noise in his ears and Will turned on his heel and made his way up to the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later, he was showered, and Winston was fed, and Will was sat at his desk grading the week before papers.  
Dinner consisted of a ham sandwich and a cold beer, as one o’clock rolled around there was a knock at the door, Will placed his beer and sandwich down and went to the door. Looking through the peephole, his stomach dropped as he saw Jack on the other side, two things crashed into his brain, one, Hannibal had finally been caught and they would have to run or two Jack needed help on a case, honestly, Will hoped it was the first option.

Pulling the heavy door open, Will greeted Jack, “Jack, what do I owe the pleasure” and he stepped aside to let the man in and closed the door behind him.

Will watched as Jack looked around the new house, the last time Will and Hannibal had seen Jack was just over four months ago, when Will quit being a profiler, and Jack turned up unannounced at the house in Baltimore and almost caught them with a fresh hunt, so he and Hannibal decided to hunt once a month, Chesapeak style of course.  
As Jack took in his new surroundings, Will spotted a white envelope in Jack’s pocket and he knew why the man was there and said, “No Jack”

Said man turned with a pleading look, “I need you back Will” and reached into his pocket.

Will rubbed his eyes under his glasses, “I quit for a reason Jack, I cant look at the pictures anymore, they mess with my head too fucking much” he breathed, “ And not to mention myself an’ Hannibal almost fucking died cause of your fuckin’ mistake” he seethed, his Louisianan twang leaking through.

Jack swallowed heavily, “You know I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have a choice. Our new profiler is so green he can just about tell the difference between the Ripper and Bundy. The case is going cold. You’re the best I know Will”

Will pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “I can’t help you Jack”

Will could see the frustration building behind the older man’s eyes at his defiance all while Will was trying not to picture all the ways that he could kill the man in front of him with the letter opener that was on the table beside the sofa. Will heard Jack let out a defeated sigh and the crinkle of paper hit his ears, “Okay Will, I had to try right, I’ll let myself out” Jack said as he brushed past the brunette.

Will listened to the door shut and out of the corner of his eye he spotted the white envelope on the sofa. With gritted teeth and a curse, Will snatched the envelope and glared down at it as if it had offended him. As he stared at the envelope, Will knew that he could easily throw it away and be done with it, but his skin itched to open it.

Turning and walking to the kitchen, he placed it on the island and decided that if he was going to look at it, he would wait for Hannibal to come home, and he needed to get himself in the right headspace.

  
Since he accepted who he truly was , Will no longer needed to fill his head with other people’s murders, it was true that he quit for his own mental health, but he mostly quit because he didn’t need the rush anymore, he got it from his own killings. It had been hard at first, going from three kill a month to one, but they adjusted, slowly. In the months leading up to him quitting, it was fun seeing Jack and the rest of the team become frustrated at why the Ripper was limiting his kills, not knowing that it was Jack’s fault.

The quiet tick of the clock filled the silence of the room as he sat at his desk, each tick hurt Wills ears, in the silence it was deafening. Shaking his head, Will continued marking the papers in front of him, slowly losing faith in the new generation, he was sure that they didn’t even listen to his lectures.

Hours seemed to pass when he felt the wet nudge of Winston’s nose on his hand. And he looked to see the dog looking at him pleadingly,“I’m sorry boy, let’s get you fed hmm” Will muttered.

Mixing up Winston a large bowl of the finest food, Hannibal insisted. Washing his hands and drying them, the envelope caught his eye again. He walked around Winston and plucked it of the island and fiddled with it. A sweat prickled over his body and his heart rate picked up as he knew what it held. Too lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear the door click shut behind him. He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and he jolted, and grabbed the hand on his shoulder and twisted, turning his body, he slammed the other against the counter and he gripped the assailants throat, hard.

Light eyes met dark and Will slowly release Hannibal’s throat, “Hannibal, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come home”

Still closed in against the island Hannibal ran his eyes over his husband, “You’re distracted” Hannibal inhaled deeply and frowned, “Jack was here”

Will reached behind Hannibal and picked up the envelope and handed it to said man, “He wanted help with a case, I refused, he left this anyway” Will explained.

“And you haven’t looked yet” Hannibal guessed.

“I don’t need another killer in my head, Hannibal. I already have me” Will turned away, “but you’re curious, you want to know if it’s us don’t you”  
Hannibal snaked his arms around Will’s waist and pressed himself close, he pressed a kiss to his husband’s neck “Are you not, my love” another kiss “Are you not curious to see your work pictured in vivid colors”

Will groaned as Hannibal nipped at his neck with his sharp canines, “You’re trying to manipulate me Hannibal”

“Manipulate no, just a suggestion” Hannibal said as he released Will and turned him slowly. With his other hand he grabbed the envelope and handed it to Will.

With a deep breath Will tore open the envelope and pulled out the pictures and his stomach tightened, “This isn’t our work Hannibal” Will says as he hands the pictures over.

Will closes his eyes and the pendulum swings.

_I take a deep breath as I follow my victim home the duffle over my shoulder bouncing against my back. He has no idea that I’m following him, for someone so young he has no social awareness. I can hear the music coming from his headphones as I close the distance behind him as he reaches the door, I hear the door lock click open and I strike. My hand wraps around the slender throat and I press down hard, cutting of the air. The younger man struggles, thrashed and claws as he tries to draw breath. I can feel his blood rushing through veins trapped under my hand. Eventually, I feel him slump against me, the weight is a comfort. I push the door open and it clicks closed behind me. I drag him to the living room and carefully place him down on the rug and brush his hair out of his face. I undress him so he’s naked and I begin my work. I cut and my hand shakes making my work sloppy, I slice through muscle and I eventually reach the organs, slowly I take the ones I want out, liver, kidney, spleen, others and place them on his stomach, I place my hands back into the almost empty cavity of the dead man’s body and I let out a sigh as my hands wrap around the intestines. I pull them out and slice until they come apart and I slowly wrap them around the organs I removed, my hands slip against the blood as I tie it off into a bow. I grab my tools and place them back in my bag, grabbing it as I stand. I look at my work and a surge of pride fills me, he will notice me, they will notice me. I pull off my gloves and place them in my pocket and put on a clean set. I look back at my work one final time as I pull the door open and it closes behind me._

Will’s eye’s pop back open as he mutters “this is my design” his eyes lock on Hannibal and he can see that the other man is now very curious.

“Now, who’s attention could he be trying to get” Hannibal asked, already knowing the answer.

“Ours, he wants ours” Will muttered and he saw the fire ignite in Hannibal’s eyes.

“You did say you wanted a challenge My love” Hannibal mused.

With a slight smile, Will said, “I’ll call Jack in the morning, but right now, I want my husband to keep his promise”

With a raised eyebrow, Hannibal strode over to Will and said, “What promise would that be”

Will grabbed the lapels of his jacket and said, “For you to fuck me over your desk”

With a grin Hannibal whispered against Will’s lips, “As you desire, Will”

Hannibal walked Will backwards as he kissed him deeply, shedding his jacket as he went, He pushed Will into the office and kicked the door shut.


	4. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Will begins the work on the case, reluctantly. He wonders if he has bitten off more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm so so sorry that it has taken so long for a new chapter to come out, with everything going on I needed to take a break, but I'm back now. I hope that you are all well, and that you're all looking after yourselves. I will try and upload regularly as possible again. thankyou for being patient , you're all amazing. And apologises if this is all over the place and the characters are OCC

Hannibal lay awake next to his slumbering husband. Listening to the clock beside him, reminding him of the early hour. Hannibal didn’t know where his restlessness had come from, he was able to sleep through the night without any disturbances. He presumed it was because Will was taking a case again, and that Jack was coming back into their life and they had to keep a low profile, but it would be fun to bring the ripper back while Jack was around. Hannibal slowly slipped from the bed and glanced at his still sleeping husband, who in the past months had slept better than in the years that they had known each other, no night terrors entered his brain.

Hannibal closed the door a quiet click and made his way down the stairs, when he reached the bottom, Winston’s head perked up and Hannibal smiled and petted the dogs head,

“Follow me Winston” Hannibal said softly.

Despite what people thought, he did love the dog, because he was Wills and anything that was associated with Will, he grew to love, with some exceptions. With Winston following , Hannibal entered the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door. Dark eyes scanned the meat draw and saw three neatly wrapped packages and he sucked his teeth. He would have to go hunt. Closing the door, Hannibal turned and left the kitchen with Winston following him back up the stairs, they entered the bedroom. 

Will slumbered on as Hannibal dressed, said man looked to the dog who was eyeing the space that he had left in the bed. With a small sigh, he pinched his nose and said,

“Just this once Winston”

Said dog gave a happy wiggle of his tail and jumped onto the bed snuggling next to his master. Hannibal placed a soft kiss on Will’s brow and left the room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sometime later Will stirred, stretching until his muscles ached and his joints cracked, he rolled, expecting to find Hannibal slumbering next to him, but he was met with a handful of fur instead. Opening his eyes slowly, Will eyed Winston, curiosity flooded him as he knew that Hannibal never let the dog sleep on the bed, even on Will’s worst nights. Pulling himself from the bed, he shuffled to the bathroom, after reliving himself, washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he wondered down the stairs hoping to find his husband. He walked into the kitchen and the smell instantly hit his nose, it was the smell he knew all too well.

Saliva filled his mouth as he watched his husband cut into the meat, preparing it professionally and with care. Will slipped behind his husband, inhaling the tang of the fresh blood that pooled beneath the meat. Slipping his hands around Hannibal’s waist he pulled himself closer and whispered, 

“You hunted without me”

Will could feel Hannibal’s smile as he rested his cheek against the others, “I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you my love”

Will hummed deep in his throat and he tightened his grip slightly around his husband. Flattening himself against Hannibal’s back, he muttered,

“Who was your sacrifice this time?”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s and muttered against the skin, “No one you should worry about my love” 

Will disentangled himself and moved away from Hannibal and sat at the table and watched him work. Will admired the way Hannibal’s muscles bunched as he sliced through the skin of the meat and how delicate he was as he slowly disconnected the skin from the meat. Will knew that the organs that Hannibal had harvested were resting in grease proof paper, neatly wrapped and tied off in the bottom of the fridge waiting for them to be prepared into something spectacular.

Will lost track of time as he watched his husband, he idly ran his fingers through Winston’s fur as the dog sat by his legs. His stomach rumbled as he thought of the spectacular meal they would dine on tonight. On occasion Hannibal allowed him to help prepare, but Will knew that he was a disaster in the kitchen, so he tended to stay away. It suddenly entered his mind that he was starting on the case today and he sighed,

“what are we going to do about this case, and Jack” Will asked as he watched Hannibal wipe his hands and turn, resting against the counter, folding his arms.

“Jack will be no issue Will, should he get to close, I shall dispose of him “Hannibal said.

Rolling his eyes, Will stood and walked over to his husband, “And what shall we do with him then, Hannibal, because I know you won’t eat him, you respect him too much for that.”

Hannibal stepped closer to Will, “Should, Jack put you in any danger, I will tear his throat out with my teeth and watch him beg for me to save him as he slowly bleeds to death. And no, I will not ingest him, nor shall you, I have something else planned for Uncle Jack”

Will just nodded, not questioning Hannibal, he said, “And the case?”

“ I’m curious to see how far our friend will go, he knows that he has our attention, yours in particular” Hannibal reached out to Will pulled him closer, “ being truthful, I’m excited to see you back in the field, to see you with another killer other than yourself in your head”

Will raised his eyebrow, sliding his arms around Hannibal’s neck, “As my therapist or as my serial killer husband?” Will asked.

Smiling, Hannibal answered, “A hint of both, really” 

Pressing a kiss softly to Hannibal’s lips, Will asked him to come shower with him. 

“I will join you in a moment, I need to put the meat away before it spoils, I won’t be long, My Love” 

Will pulled himself away and made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning the shower on, he stripped and stepped in, pulling the glass door shut behind him. Letting the heat soak into his skin he closed his eyes and waited for Hannibal.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will waited patently by the door as he waited for Hannibal to join him, said man had insisted that he join him, for the first day at least, but also so he could see himself, who he was dealing with, to see if he knew the work. Will had agreed, if only to piss Jack off. A few minutes passed and Hannibal joined him, looking implacable as always. 

Locking the door behind him, Will walked over the Bentley and climbed in and sunk into the leather of the seat, breathing the smell that belonged to Hannibal. The quiet purr of the engine starting comforted him as he knew that today would be a long day. He and Hannibal chatted idly about the pictures that Jack had left , and how to play it, knowing Jack would be pissed that Hannibal was there, interfering as Jack would undoubtedly put it.

It didn’t take them long to reach the FBI building, and Will felt an anxious bubble build in his stomach as he climbed out of the car and looked at the building that he hadn’t stepped foot in, in months. He felt Hannibal take his hand and they walked into the building. Surprisingly he his let trough and his old, ID badge is returned to him, he shoves it in his pocket without another thought. Walking down the hallway, a voice stops him in his tracks, 

“Well if it isn’t Will Fuckin Graham” 

Will turns with a grin and let’s go of Hannibal’s hand as he’s met with an armful of Beverly Katz, he presses his face into her neck as he says, 

“I missed you too Bev”

Said woman pulls herself away, and hugs Hannibal too, which he returns happily, “It’s a pleasure as always Miss Katz” 

When they pull apart, she has a grin plastered on her face, turning back to Will, “I’m glad you’re back Will. Zeller and Price have been driving me crazy, I need someone sane”

Will blinks and they erupt in laughter, “You know what I mean, Will. Anyway, do you want to see the notes?” 

Will nods and the three of them walk to Jack’s office which is empty now, for which Will is grateful, he can’t handle Jack right now. Beverly passes him the four files and he sighs, he opens the first one and he knows that this is going to be a headache, as he read he could see that the profiler was new, on every other page, words were scribbled out, the notes were inconsistent, most of the sentences didn’t make sense. Once he finished a page, he would hand it off to Hannibal who every so often would make a small noise in the back of his throat. 

Out of his peripheral vison, a notebook and pen appeared with a cup of coffee next to it, without looking from the page, he grabbed Beverly’s hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles and murmured a thank you and continued to read. Hannibal noticed the exchange but thought nothing of it, he knew how close he and Beverly were, she was one of the few people whom he trusted Will’s life with. 

The scratch of the pen was the only noise that was heard throughout the quiet office. Will had almost rewritten the entire notes from the first case when the door slammed open, making both him and Hannibal jump.

With a sigh Will placed the pen down and looked towards Jack, who looked less impressed about Hannibal being present,

“Hello Jack”

“Will, Hannibal” Jack nodded towards each of them, and walked to his desk and sat.

Will shifted in the chair and eyed Hannibal, he could see the cogs in the man’s head turning as he pictured Jack’s demise, Will almost wished he didn’t feel the same, almost.

Looking back to Jack he waited for the other man to start with his spiel, like clockwork Jack opened his mouth, “As you’ve both read, the first killing happened just over six weeks ago, which fell in line with the last Ripper victim. The newest was a week ago. the MO is the same, manual strangulation, followed by the organs being removed and wrapped in the intestines like a present.” He took a breath, “look I know you don’t want to be here, either of you, but I need your imagination Will”

Will rolled his neck and told him what he got from the pictures that Jack had left. He told him that he would have to study the rest of the pictures in more detail, and that he would also like to talk to the original profiler that was on the case. Jack agreed to all of it and left to get the pictures. Will turned to his husband and said quietly,

“Our hunt six weeks ago, you intentionally picked that timeframe, didn’t you?” 

Hannibal’s lips twitched as he looked at his husband, “Our friend Miss Lounds, reported on the crime, I thought it would have been nice to leave a response to the message”

“To taunt the killer, you mean, you could have mentioned this before I took the case Hannibal, as fun as it is to watch jack squirm, we have to be careful” Will shot back.

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb across his fingers softly, “With your brilliant mind, my love, we are invincible” 

Will smiled at the pet name and went to reply as Jack reentered the room with the photos and passed them to will and left again, mixed in was their victim from over six weeks ago and Will felt adrenaline shoot through him as he saw their work in color, even though he had lived it, it brought him pleasure to see it pictured.

Will sifted through the photos for a few minutes and the door opened again, and Jack said, 

“We need you, there’s another body”


	5. A New Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new body drops and is left a s gift, Will slowly learns who they are dealing with. and someone close learns their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for how long this chapter has taken to come out, I had the intention of uploading weeks ago, but I dint like this chapter so I kept on re writing it and then my brain box decided it didn't like me anymore, but babysteps. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please give any constructive feedbadk it is much appreciated. thankyou and enjoy.

As they walked into the University dorms, Will felt his skin prickle and sweat rolled down his neck, Will brushed his hair away from his eyes and Hannibal handed him a bobble, as the months passed , Wills hair had begun to grow longer and he had never gotten it cut, Hannibal liked it , so he tied it back into a ponytail in the middle of his head, a few strands falling into his eyes. He could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him and he turned his head to him and he could see the hunger and lust in the mans eyes, Hannibal had a thing for his hair being tied back and Will could feel his pulse spike and he had to force it down as they reached the yellow tape.

The four of them ducked under it, Jack walked over to Zeller and Price while Beverly started collecting samples, He and Hannibal hung back and he pulled out his glasses and slipped them on. Before the pendulum even had a chance to swing, he knew that it belonged to the new killer, what unnerved Will the most is how much like himself the victim looked, there were slight differences but they were strikingly similar. 

Will reached out for Hannibal’s hand and gripped it, he could feel his husband’s eyes on him and he turned his head slightly to see Hannibal looking over the victim and Will could tell that Hannibal saw the similarities too, a silent conversation passed between them, _Its his reply_.

“Give me the basics Jack”

“His name is Anthony Jones, he’s twenty-five, he was reported missing yesterday when he didn’t show up the night before last for drinks with friends or to class, they didn’t think to check the dorm, they thought that he had gone to his parents’ home, his younger sister is sick , he was found three hours ago by his roommate, Damian Davison. It took them until now to figure out this was our serial”

Will nodded and he looked around the room. The surrounding area was tidy, obsessively almost, there wasn’t a thing out of place. There wasn’t a spec of blood in a place where there wasn’t supposed to be blood, Will doubted that any fingerprints or fibers will be found. 

Blue eyes flicked to the body and Will swallowed thickly and tilted his head out of curiosity, he could tell that this one was different there was something missing, stepping closer, Will crouched and rested his elbows on his knees and said,

“This is our new guy, the MO matches, but he changed something on this one, something is missing, but you already knew that right Jack .Price and Zeller will find a few organs missing, and there not in the cavity” 

Will slowly stood upright and looked at Hannibal, he walked over and leaned towards his husband and whispered,

_“I suspect we’ll be getting a package soon”_

Hannibal's cheek twitched against his own the scratch of his stubble rubbed against his own, turning to Jack, will said,

“ Talk to the Davison kid, hell know their friend circle, if the kid had any enemies, I gonna go back to the office, I want to look over the files again, you don’t need me just yet. And Jack, don’t disturb me”

Turning abruptly not hearing Jack splutter to himself, he felt Hannibal follow behind him, he could feel his eyes burning into his back, Will did not stop until he was outside, in the muggy heat. Dropping his head back and pulling off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes, he felt Hannibal’s hand on his back, he lent into it and sighed. 

“Jack didn’t need us here, he knew that the MO matched, he wanted to see if I could still do it” Hannibal let out hmm next to him and Will looked at Hannibal out of the corner of his eye, with a slight smirk on his lips and said, “We hunt, tonight, the ripper needs to come back”

Hannibal grinned and Will could fell the excitement flow through Hannibal just from the contact of his hand on his back, and it filled Will too, he couldn’t wait to cut into flesh and feel the tackiness of the blood drying and crusting on his hands. To feel the excitement of his husband next to him, watching him covered in blood.

Hannibal let his hand slip from his loves back and into his hand and squeezed it and together they walked towards the car, unbeknownst to them that Beverly was behind them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chewing the end of his pen, Will pushed a stray hair out of his face, Hannibal had left him to go to the office because a hysterical patient had been pestering his sectary, so he left Will a hour ago so here he sat on his own looking at the murder board that he had crated in the few hours he had been back in the office. He had filled in the bits and pieces that the rookie couldn’t get right, he had balled up the old notes and replaced them with his own, he didn’t know where the higherups had gotten the rookie but he needed to go back through training.  
Standing and stretching his back, he took off his jacket and threw it in the direction of the chair, not caring if it landed or not. Striding over to the board, he stood in front of it, with the pen still in his mouth, his eyes roamed over the pictures of the victims, they were all male, between the ages of eighteen to twenty-five, all manually strangled and eviscerated.

All there organs in the cavity had been removed and tied together with the bowels, as of the last victim, some organs were missing and Will knew that he and Hannibal would probably get a package, not that they would eat them. What agitated Will the most is that the last victim resembled him too much for his liking, he wanted to find the killer so bad and show him who he was messing with.

A growl irrupted from his chest and he launched the pen across the room and it bounced off the adjacent wall , there was a noise next to that wall and he turned and saw Beverly standing in the door way, and he gave a sheepish smile,

“Sorry Bev”

She smiled and waved him off, “Gotten anything yet?” she asked.

Shaking his head,” No, nothing that we don’t already know, you find anything”

She let out a frustrated sigh and placed her hands on her hips,” nope, nothing no fingerprints or fibers, just like the last 4 victims”

Leaning against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest, Will looked over Beverly, her shoulders were tense, and her eyes would not meet his, 

“Hey you okay?” he asked.

Beverly flicks her eyes to his, “Yeah, I’m just frustrated, it creeped me out you know, the latest victim, he looks like you”

Will could tell she was lying be he would not push her on it, so he said, “Hannibal and I are having a family dinner, you down?”

Beverly grinned, “damn fucking straight I am, I haven’t had one of Hannibal’s meals in months”

“I’ll text you with the time and date, you know the attire drill” Will said playfully.

With that, Beverly left Will on his own and to his own thoughts. Will didn’t realize how much time had passed until his phone beeped in his pocket, pulling it out he saw that there were three miscalls from Hannibal and two from Jack. He completely ignored the ones from the other man and pulled up Hannibal’s number.

Pressing on Hannibal’s number and his husband answered on the second ring.

_“Hello My Love”_

“I’m sorry I missed your calls, been locked in my own head”

_“Don’t apologize, I’m on my way home, will you be joining me?”_

“Of course, I invited Beverly for dinner, should I extend the invitation to the rest?” Will asked as he packed his bag.

_“Please do, I’m assuming that you know something I don’t”_

“Call it a hunch” Will said with amusement lacing his voice.

_“I’ll see you when you get home, My Love”_

“Bye Han” Will ended the call, ordered and uber and placed the phone back in his pocket, he grabbed his bag and jacket, and left the office. The uber arrived just as he got outside the building. The ride was short and uneventful. Will thanked the driver and climbed out. 

Hannibal glided around the kitchen, seasoning the meat that he had laid out before him, his lips twitched as he heard the front door open and click shut. He heard wills bag hit the floor and the mans clothed feet shuffle against the floor, he could tell that his love was exhausted, And strong arms wrapped around his waist, 

“Smells good, anyone I know” 

“It’s what’s left of our hunt, and as you suggested, we hunt tonight, go, sleep ill wake you when food is prepared”

He felt Will nod against his back and shuffle away, he listened as he collapsed on the sofa, and he heard Will quietly call for Winston and the let out a small huff, _The things I let that dog get away with_ ,

Hannibal thought as he prepared to slice the meat, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he watched his husband nap.

Looking back towards the meat, all Hannibal could see was Will drenched in blood, hot and sicky against his skin, oh how Hannibal couldn’t wait for The Hunt.


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will profiles the killer and meets the new profiler Eli. He and Jack clash.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Will tilted his face towards the steady stream of hot water, He could feel the water pelting against his eyelids, washing away the dried blood that coated his face, an ache ran up his arm as he flexed his fingers, Will could still feel the thick throat of their victim being crushed by his hands. Dropping his head, he opened his eyes and watched the blood being diluted by the water, staining the tiled floor red as it disappeared down the plug. Adrenaline still pumped through him even though their hunt ended hours ago. He could picture Hannibal downstairs preparing the meat and organs for tomorrow’s family dinner, there wasn’t a spec of blood on him, Will preferred to be drenched from head to toe, to feel it dry and flake off his skin and to have Hannibal wash his body, making him clean, pure again. Hannibal had decided to let him shower alone, this time.

Placing the meat in the oven, Hannibal listened to the sound of water hitting tile as his love showered. Normally, he would join Will showering but tonight he had to prepare for tomorrow’s dinner, it had been a while since he had cooked for anyone other than himself and Will. Washing his hands and drying them, he prepared the organs, chopping them finely and storing them in a glass container, ready to cook tomorrow.

Cleaning his utensils, Hannibal felt a set of strong arms entwine around his waist and he was pulled flush against the body of his husband. Smiling slightly, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to the still damp cheek before him.

“Everything ready for tomorrow" Will asked as he watched Hannibal carefully clean his knives, and the other gave a slight nod,” Good, I wonder If Jack will find what’s left of our hunt before dinner”

Placing the last of the knives on the drainer, Hannibal emptied the sink and dried his hands. He turned and faced his husband, allowing himself to be trapped against the counter, he let out a small hum and lovingly ran his fingers over Will’s cheek,” it has been a while since we got to taunt good old Jack, I wonder if he will bring it up if he does find our gift”

Will huffed a small laugh, “You have doubts?” Will raised his eyebrow, “You know he becomes insufferable when it comes to you” unwrapping himself from Hannibal, Will began to walk backwards.

Hannibal stalked after him, “Our work My love. I wonder if they have noticed a difference in some of The Rippers kills" he began unbuttoning his shirt as Will slowly walked backwards up the stairs, “have they figured out that it was different hands that squeezed the life out of our prey, carving their flesh and pulling their organs from them"

Will suppressed a shudder as he remembered their latest pig begging to live, not remembering how he had offended the killers. He could still feel the first splattering of blood hitting his skin, warming him from the outside in. Blue locked with burgundy and Will didn’t suppress his shudder this time as desire and lust thrummed through him.

As he reached the tip of the stairs he paused, waiting for Hannibal to stop before him and his husband did, waiting patiently for Will to move. Reaching out, Will slid his fingers through Hannibal’s greying locks and the man lent into the touch, “I love you”, Will whispered while sliding his hand to Hannibal's cheek.

Hannibal’s face softened and he pressed a kiss to palm of the hand that rested on his cheek and smiles against the skin, he nudges Will on the chest with his hand and the dark-haired man continues backwards towards the bedroom. Hannibal follows, as he always would. Once they reach the bed, Will falls backwards, pulling Hannibal with him. The older man rests between his legs and kisses him deeply, and Will holds him close, Will breathlessly asks for Hannibal to make love to him, Hannibal let’s out a broken noise and proceeds to devour his love.

* * *

Beverly leans back in the chair and lets out a sigh, she rubs at her eyes then flicks them to the clock on the wall. She knows its late and that she should go home but she can’t, not until she’s scratched the itch that’s been bothering her since she hears Will's and Hannibal’s conversation. At first, she thought she misheard, that maybe they were talking about deer, but she knew that hunting season was months away and her stomach dropped. As an officer of the law, she knew that she should go straight to Jack and raise her concern. But as Will and Hannibal’s friend she couldn’t, a deep ache would appear in her chest at the thought of betraying them and breaking their trust.

The gruesome pictures that were on the screen in front of her bothered her less than she thought, now knowing they belonged to Hannibal, she suspected that the last few victims belonged to the couple as Will and Hannibal had only been together for the past 5 years.

Knowing why they killed eased her concerns, she knew that they killed because they were rude or had harmed someone in some way, and she could live with that. Turning the computer off, Beverly collected her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. As she walked out of the building, she made a promise to herself, that if any evidence leads back to Hannibal and Will pertaining to the Ripper she would warn them. She would protect them. As she climbed into her car and set off home, she knew she would sleep easy that night.

* * *

Will woke the next morning with a deep ache in his muscles and bruises on his skin, after they had made love, they had eaten their food and continued to devour each other until the sun came up.

With a content sigh Hannibal woke slowly, opening his eyes, he stretched and pulled himself up and rested his bare back against the headboard of the bed. Rolling his shoulders, he felt the indents of Wills teeth throb and he smiled and ran his fingers over the mark that he would carry with him for the next few weeks.

Will looked at his husband smiling to himself, this caused him to smile into the pillow, flinging his arm across Hannibal’s hips, Will pulled himself to his husband and planted a kiss on his chest.

“Good morning, my love" Hannibal said as he stroked Will’s hair.

Will whispered a good morning back and rested his head on Hannibal’s chest. When they eventually separated, Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him as he walked to the shower, smiling to himself, Will knew he wouldn’t be alone for long.

They dressed together, Will was unable to keep his hands off his husband, he helped button Hannibal’s shirt and his waist coat. Pulling him closer by his tie, Will placed a soft kiss on Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal dropped Will at the FBI before going to the office, telling him that he will pick him up when his shift is finished. Pressing a chaste kiss to Hannibal’s cheek, Will climbs out of the Bentley and into the building. Entering the building, Will is blasted in the face with the cool air of the air-conditioning, he swipes his ID badge and waves to the receptionist.

As he makes his way to Jack's office, he is met by Beverly, holding two cups of coffee. “I thought you might need this” Beverly says as she hands Will the second cup.

Will takes it great fully and brushes a kiss on her cheek as they turn to walk down the corridor. They reach Jack's office and the friends share a look, they sit and wait for Jack to make his appearance.

The sound of a pen tapping on a notepad echoes through the room as Jack talks them through the conversation he had with Damian Davison and his family, “The Davison family loved Anthony, as far as they knew he had no enemies, he was a sweet kid. The father, Joseph Davison, said that Anthony spent his time between the University, their home and with his sister in the hospital" Jack took a breath.

“What about Damian, he a suspect” Will asked.

Jack shrugs, “possibly, he fits the profile"

Sighing, Will shakes his head and rolls his eyes “No he’s not our killer Jack”

Will watches as Jack’s nostrils flair, “he fits the profile that Eli made”

Will can feel the rest of the team’s eyes on them and he stands, his blood boiling in his veins, the voice in his head is telling him to jam the pen in his hand into Jack’s eye socket. “You mean the profiler that can’t tell the difference between the Ripper and Bundy, the Profiler that you brought me back into to replace, that profiler Jack.” Will seethed, throwing his pad onto the desk “do you want my profile Jack, this killer has done this before, he’s strong and able bodied. He blends in with the crowd, people look past him.” Will walks around the desk, he’s almost nose to nose with Jack, “he probably knew the victims in some way, they trust him. He stalks them. His cuts are sloppy, he doesn’t have a medical background. But he’s strong enough to crush someone’s throat. Damian. Did. Not. Do. It" Will snapped at the man before him, he turned on his heel, turning his back to the man and strode out of the room.

He could hear a set of shoes following him, he knew it wasn’t Jack, the man wasn’t stupid enough. He stopped when he reached the main doors and stepped outside and took a deep breath of the warm muggy air.

He felt a soft hand touch his and he knew it belonged to Beverly. “Well, that went well” Beverly mused.

Will chuckled, “I didn’t even want to come back Bev, now I’ve got the arsehole in my head, I was just getting straight. I was normal" Will lied.

Beverly squeezed his hand, “I know you didn’t, but you know how Jack is, he pushes until you snap. How about I grab Eli and you can compare profiles, you don’t have to deal with Jack until dinner, then you make him squirm. I know Hannibal will love to help"

Turning to face her, he pulls her into a tight hug and presses a kiss to her head, “I knew there was a reason I love you Bev”

“I love you too Will" she mutters into his chest.

* * *

Hannibal’s eyes flicked to the clock for the umpteenth time in the past hour, his latest clients voice has begun to grate on his nerves. But it was his duty to listen to her problems. The last half a hour of their session droned on, a small ding echoed through the room, signaling the end of their session. Hannibal saw the woman out and closed the door behind him.

He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. The leather of his chair creaked as he sat, pulling his diary towards him. His next client was due at twelve thirty. He had an hour to kill. His lips twitched at the thought. His fingers itched to call Will but he knew that his husband would be reviewing the case.

Curiosity simmered beneath his skin , he wondered when he would get the package that would contain the probably very degraded organs, and as good citizens they would call Jack and hand them over. Hannibal closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back to his and Will’s last hunt.

* * *

Blue eyes roamed over the face of the young profiler before him. He was younger than Will, but only by a few years. Eli, wouldn’t meet his eye, Will tired not to grin.

They had the files between them, mostly Will’s rewrites of Eli's. Will asked the younger to tell him his ideas, Eli swallowed, nervous, “The killer, he’s young and able. He’s strong enough to manually strangle his victims. He doesn’t have any medical background, casue the organ removal is sloppy, he’s new to killing "

Will hummed but shook his head, “close but not quite, the killer isn’t young, but he’s able, and you’re right, he has no medical background. His hands shake not because he’s nervous, it’s the adrenaline that makes him sloppy. The thrill of the kill" Will pauses and his eyes widen slightly and lock on Eli's, with a slight grin,

“He’s done this before” Will whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading this chapter and all the rest. I know there's quite a wait between the chapters, I do appreciate your patience with me. I hope you're all staying safe in these crazy times.  
> -Blu


	7. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team take one step forward, its one more back. The husbands receive a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just want to thank you all for sticking with me. I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, and for how long it has taken for it to come out. Life happened, and it sucked. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this , short, but hopefully decent chapter.

Fingers furiously tapped on the keyboard as Will searched the databases for cases matching their MO. Leaning back in the chair, he could feel eyes watching him and he knew that it was Eli. Not taking his eyes off the screen Will let out a sigh and said,

“Spit it out kid"

He could hear Eli swallow and take a breath, “H-how do you know he’s killed before”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Will turned in the chair and let out a breath, “This MO takes years to finesse, it takes practice. We know the cuts are messy, rushed in a sense. Like I said, the killer’s hands shake because of the adrenaline, the thrill of the kill. And the guys is good not to have been caught, he must have killed around fifteen, twenty years ago.”

Will watched as the younger man tried to make a connection, Will could almost see the cogs turning in Eli’s brain. Turning back to the computer , it showed that they had a match to three cold cases that occurred fifteen years ago.

Fighting the urge to grin, Will picked up his phone and texted Jack.

_Our guy killed fifteen years ago. Three._

Placing the phone down, he didn’t wait for a reply as he began printing the case notes off, he preferred to feel the paper between his fingers, it helped him concentrate.

The quiet whirring of the printer filled the quiet had filled the room. Standing, Will walked to the printer and began collecting the pages, skimming over the initial few sentences, Will fought the wince that built up, the notes that he was reading were almost as bad as Eli’s.

Silently, Will handed the page that he finished to Eli and the other had begun to read it, next Will printed the pictures, leaving them to pile up at the printer.

He looked towards Eli and said, “You should come to the family dinner tonight” Will locked eyes with the other and Eli nodded.

Together, they looked through the pictures and case notes, Will gently showed Eli how to structure his note taking, Will knew that they would be able to put a profile together soon, but deep down, Will didn’t want to, he was enjoying the cat and mouse game too much. Time passed quickly for the two profilers, their heads down, exchanging information quietly between them, they both jumped when the glass door slammed open and a pissed off Jack walked in.

“The ripper is back” Jack fumed.

A bubble of excitement built inside his chest , he fought the urge to grin manically at Jack, he was ecstatic that Jack had found their victim, their masterpiece.

Swallowing his excitement Will said, “Do you have pictures Jack” Will made himself sound exhausted.

Jack handed the pictures over and Will’s eyes scanned his and Hannibal’s work, pleasure ran though him as he admired Hannibal’s clean cuts and how the body was laid out. There was a close up of the victim’s neck, showing the darkened bruises of Will’s hands.

Suppressing a shudder, Will sighed and said, “The Ripper is replying to the Bow man, extending a hand so to speak” Will knew that this was a lie, this was them showing the Bow man how it’s done, a threat almost.

He handed the pictures back, “Look let’s forget about the ripper for now, we found an MO that matches the Bow man. Fifteen years ago, three bodies were found within weeks of each other, they had been manually strangled and their organs removed and tied into a bow with their intestines.” Taking a breath he continued “ The department at the time didn’t have any suspects and the victims were all homeless, once the ID’s were made, two of the three had no family and the other hadn’t herd anything off them for ten years prior”

Letting Jack process, the information, he grabbed the pictures and spread them out on the table in front of Jack, “There is one slight differ in the MO, chunks of their hair was missing like it had been cut. You’ll need to have Price and Zeller go over the bodies again to see if the hair is missing”

Jack nodded, swallowing thickly at the pictures, his eyes flicked to the one in his hand and let out a sigh,

“Will, I would like Hannibal to come in and give a psychological profile on this guy, we need to know what kind of headspace this psycho is in”

Will inclined his head slightly and moved to grab his phone.

 _Jack got our gift. He wants you to come in and do a profile on Bowman. We have an extra for dinner_.

Locking his phone and placing it in his pocket his eyes flicked to the clock, it was a little after lunch and Will was famished, “Let’s pick this up after lunch, I’m starving”

* * *

Hannibal twitched as his phone dinged beside him. He itched to pick it up, knowing that it was his husband. Tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair he listened to his client, he nodded and ‘hmmd' when appropriate. This client he didn’t find as agitating as others. She was young, anxious. He genuinely wanted to help her; she was smart, maybe too smart for her own good. Dark eyes flicked to the clock, their time was up,

“Abigail, I apologize for the interruption but our time has finished. I would like you to start writing your thoughts down in a journal, and we can discuss them in our next session”

The dark haired girl nodded and stood, she thanked him and left the office, closing the door with a quiet click behind her and Hannibal relaxed in his chair. Reaching over to grab his phone, his lips spread onto a slow smile, teeth on show as he read the text off his husband. Excitement made his heart beat faster; he could feel his cheeks flush as the blood rose to the skin. He quickly typed his reply and placed his phone in his pocket.

Standing, he tugged his blazer straight, walked to his desk and grabbed appointment book, flicking it open he saw he had three more appointments, sucking his teeth he let the book fall closed, walked back to his chair and like clockwork there was a knock on his door.

Taking a breath, he let it out slowly and said, “Come in “

* * *

Will dropped the plastic fork into the styrofoam container and pushed it away from him. Grabbing the bottle of water he unscrewed the cap and necked half of the bottle, holding the half drank bottle in his hand , he grabbed the container and stood from the table that he sat at. Drinking the rest of the water as he walked , he chucked them both in their respective bins, he may be a killer but he still cared about the planet.

His shoes echoed as he walked through the hallways towards the morgue. To be honest he didn’t particularly like the morgue, it always felt like he had eyes on him, constantly.

Suppressing a shiver, Will pushed the doors open and entered the morgue, ignoring the feeling of eyes on him, he walked over to Price and Zeller and the two men looked at him, “Was there hair missing" Will asked as he stopped in front of the men.

Zeller nodded, “yep, it was taken from the middle of each victims head so the rest of the hair disguised it, if you hadn’t of found the connection, we would be at square one”

Nodding, Will let his eyes wonder towards the body covered in a white sheet, he instantly knew that it was his and Hannibal’s victim, “The new Ripper victim” Will asked, not taking his eyes off the body.

“Yeah, but something seems different about this one, I can’t put a finger on it. But ill figure it out eventually” Price said as he stood next to Will.

The men spent the next hour going over the evidence that they had gathered for the Bowman.

Will left the men, reminding them of the family dinner, he walked out of the morgue, feeling the eyes of the dead following him.

* * *

Arriving home, a little aft five, Will toed his shoes off, greeted Hannibal with a kiss to his cheek as he passed his husband on the stairs. After a quick shower, Will dressed in a suite that cost more than anything he had ever bought himself, and he had begun setting the table. It was a ritual for them, Hannibal cooked and Will made the table presentable, Hannibal trusted him enough to make the theme fit the food.

As Will placed the last of the cutlery, the knock on the door echoed through the house, smoothing the last napkin, Will strode to the door, pulling it open, he was greeted by Beverly, Jack and Eli. Stepping aside he let them in, taking the wine off them, knowing that they pitched in for it together, Will placed a kiss on Beverly's cheek and shook Jack and Eli’s hand.

The small group chatted idly as they waited for the rest to arrive, twenty minutes passed and Price and Zeller arrived. Will lead them to the table and sat them in the seats he had chosen, they snacked to warm bread and drank their wine. Their stomachs rumbled as Hannibal brought in the first dish. Each thanked him as he placed the plates in front of them.

Will pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s knuckles as the man sat at the head of the table. The group chatted about everything but the case, As Will watched the others devour his and Hannibal’s kill, his eyes locked with Beverly’s,

“This meat is so tender Hannibal, you must have taken care while choosing it" she said as she took another small bite, closing her eyes and savoring the flavor.

Will smiled around his fork as he knew that his hunch was right. As they finished the meal, Will helped Hannibal collect the plates.

In the kitchen, Will loaded the dishwasher and said quietly, “Beverly knows” he looked at his husband to gage his reaction and saw that his eyes were locked on the person of the conversation.

Beverly walked towards the pair with a small smile on her face, “The food was delicious, as always Hannibal", she handed over the glass she was holding, “I overheard you and Will talking and it all clicked. I know why you do it, and it makes me feel safe knowing that your kills deserve it.”

Taking each of their hands in hers she continued, “and I promise with the last breath that is in my lungs, if anything points to either of you, ill destroy it”

Will couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his lips and out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Hannibal’s lips twitch. As a trio they walked back towards the sitting room, as they walked past the front door there was a knock, Will broke off from the group and answered the knock. As he pulled the door open, he looked into the empty space. His eyes flicked down, and he let out a sight,

“Well, tonight got a bit more interesting” Will muttered into the darkness. On the step at his feet, were the missing organs, wrapped perfectly in a pink bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much for taking the time to read this small chapter, I really wanted to get something out for all of you, so I really do hope you liked it. Any constructive feedback is welcomed 😊


	8. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Gift is left for Will and Hannibal, Will's agitation grows as he cat figure out who the Bowman is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who has stuck with this story so far, I never mean to leave so much time between chapters. I just want these chapters to be as good as I can get them without them being too bogged down. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and again, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for sticking with me.

Unease seeped into Will's bones as he watched Hannibal pace like an animal trapped in a cage _back and forth, back and forth, back and forth_ , Will's eyes almost crossed themselves watching his husband. Excitement rested below the surface, yes, The Bowman had come to their home, had been in their vicinity and backed off, he didn’t stay to watch the performance that he had caused, he didn’t stay and watch as His and Hannibal’s home was turned into a crime scene.

Will's eyes locked on Hannibal as his husband stopped abruptly, he turned on his heel, blue eyes met burgundy, and Will followed his husband into his office. Hannibal waited with his hand on the doorknob, slamming the door shut once Will was inside. 

“He was here” Hannibal fumed.

 _Ah_ Will thought as Hannibal fell into his leather chair. Will perched himself on the edge of the desk, “ So that’s what has you so agitated my love” Will said as he caressed Hannibal’s cheek.

Leaning his face into Will's palm, Hannibal pressed a kiss to the delicate skin, “I am not concerned that he knows where we live” he muttered into the skin.

Will _hmm’d_ at his husband “ Is it because he left part of his kill on our doorstep , sullying your territory” Will asked, amused. 

Growling, Hannibal pushed himself from the chair and twisted his fists into Will's suit jacket, “I’m glad you find this so amusing William, but have you thought about what this could bring down on us if Jack starts pulling our lives apart” Hannibal hissed through his teeth.

Wrapping his fingers tightly around Hannibal’s wrists, and glaring at his husband, Will pulled Hannibal’s fingers off his suite and straightened the creases out of the fabric. “You dear husband” Will pointed, “need to control your anger. Jack already suspects us, you in particular. Do not draw any more attention to us Hannibal” Will took a deep breath, “I don’t want to fucking kill Jack, but I will if I have to"

Will registered Hannibal’s eye twitch at his profanity, as he turned and pulled the door open, he left without another look towards his angered husband. 

* * *

A delicate hand drew Will out of his own mind, tired blue eyes drifted to the face of his best friend, and he gave a small smile, 

“Hannibal is pissed” Will said quietly, and Beverly nodded.

“I would be too if someone like this came to my home. I know you and Hannibal can protect yourselves” she paused and looked around “but I don’t like the thought if you having to fight him”

Grabbing the smaller hand, Will squeezed it slightly,

“Don’t forget Beverly, bowman is going against The Devil and His Monster”

The two friends stood like this for a while, Beverly quietly telling Will that she had to stop Jack from following them, as the crime scene techs milled around the house, blue and red lights bounced off the walls, occasionally hitting Will’s eyes making him squint. What felt like a lifetime later, Will felt Hannibal’s hand rest on his arm, But he refused to look at his husband, still irritated by his outburst. 

Hannibal squeezed Will's arm , hoping that his love would look at him, he let his hand fall when Will didn’t. Hannibal let out a small sigh and walked towards Jack, the two men spoke for a few minutes and Jack left. 

What felt like a lifetime later, the house was quiet, Eli and Beverly were the last to leave with Will pressing a kiss to her cheek as he closed the door after watching her leave with Eli.

When he had closed the door, Will had spotted the unmarked police protection car that Jack had insisted be left, if just for the night, Will had rolled his eyes when Hannibal had told him that Jack had suggested that they keep the protection for longer. 

Now that Will and Hannibal were alone, Will could feel himself seething again at Hannibal’s childish outburst, so he stalked past his husband, up the stairs and into the shower. 

* * *

Hannibal sat quietly on the bed, listening to Will shower, his tie lay beside him as he fiddled with the cuffs on his shirt. He’s suit jacket lay discarded on the chair in the corner of the room. His shoulders twitched as the bathroom door opened and Will walked out with the steam billowing behind him. 

Not sparing a glance at Hannibal, Will walked towards the dresser and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, dropping the towel and pulling them on he heard Hannibal speak.

“William...”

Will turned and glared at Hannibal,” Don’t fucking William me Hannibal” he seethed and pointed,” You are acting like a child over a pig" He walked towards his husband and grabbed his chin, forcing the man to look at him, “Or have you forgotten who you are, You’re the fucking Chesapeak Ripper with a whole different monster at your side"

“I have not forgotten William, I am agitated” Hannibal licked his lips,” I want to know how he found us. We are carful, even Jack can’t figure out who we are. But this pig can"

Will’s eyes softened as he gazed down at his husband, understanding where he was coming from,” I get it Hannibal I do. But you’re tantrum made Jack curious, he would have heard our conversation if it wasn’t for Bev” he took a breath, “ we, in particularly you, have to be fucking careful Hannibal.”

Will ran his hands through Hannibal’s hair and held on, pulling slightly, “ You know I would burn the world with you, so don’t fucking make me do it without you”

Swallowing thickly, slightly lost for words, Hannibal nodded his head, drawing himself to his full height to press a kiss to his husbands lips. Hannibal felt Will go limp as the slighter man lowered himself into Hannibal’s lap and pulled himself closer to the others strong chest. 

Will pulled himself closer to Hannibal, digging his fingers into the meat of Hannibal’s shoulders, fingernails leaving indents under the cloth. They broke for a breath and rested their foreheads against one another, just breathing each other in. They both knew that they each had the itch to go out and hunt.

But with their own private police protection and Jack sniffing around they knew they couldn’t and it was making their skin crawl.

As Will tried to kiss his husband again, a yawn broke his stride. Will felt Hannibal shake beneath him, “don’t laugh” Will attempted but it was broken by another yawn, to which Hannibal pushed Will to the side who happily collapsed against his pillow.

Settling next to his husband after he changed, Hannibal pulled the dark-haired man close to him and pressed a kiss to the crown of the dark curls.

Will let out a small content sight against Hannibal’s chest as his body settled into his sleep. Hannibal held onto his husband, as he allowed himself to relax into a fretful sleep. He knew Will could handle himself very well, but he too, didn’t want to burn the world alone.

* * *

All but pouting, Will left the warmth of Hannibal’s car he was always cold in the mornings and walked towards the FBI building like he had done for the past weeks. He was met with the kind smile of Linda, the receptionist,

“Good morning Will, how was your night” she asked as he swiped his ID card.

Smiling softly at the aging woman Will replied, “It was, eventful. How’s Tommy?’

Her face brightened at the mention of her grandson, “oh Tommy is fine, gone an got himself a boyfriend, their smitten” 

Will grinned, “Good for him, give Emily and Jax my love when you see them next” 

The two bid their goodbyes as Will strode down the hall, he spotted Jack and it didn’t take much for his face to form into a frown,

“Jack, how did this psychopath find my home" Will seethed, faking, slightly. 

Holding his hands out in defense, Jack sighed, “our database seemed to have a breach, the only file accessed was yours” he said with an air of flippancy to it.

The laugh that left Will echoed off the empty hall, “How can you be so fucking flippant, what if it was Bella that was in danger Jack.?” Will questioned, menacingly “You would be using every fucking thing you had at your disposal to find how. We. Were. Breached!” Will shouted, his voice drawing the attention of the others. 

Before he realized it, Will had taken hold of Jacks coat and slammed him into the wall, he knew that h they could take his badge, if Jack reported the assault, but deep down, Will knew that the older man wouldn’t, he was needed too much.

“If the bowman comes near my home again, I will do what I have to, to protect my own. Find him, before I do.” Letting go of the man, Will stalked to his office and slammed the door.

Hours had passed and Will was left alone, he had gone over the notes of the case what felt like a thousand times, he had made lists of what the victims had in common, where they shopped, if they had friends in the same circles, where they worked. 

Some of the newer victims had acquaintance, and had crossed paths, the older ones from fifteen years ago had nothing in common. 

Will had contacted the local police departments across America, asking them to look into old cases that matched the MO of the one that they were currently working, he knew that it would take a few days for anything to come through, so he was stuck in a limbo. 

Dragging his hands through his hair, he closed his eyes and ran through what he knew of The Bowman _._

_The man was a loner did everything he could to fit in. He’s strong, able bodied, in his early to mid 40's. Probably married with a few kids. He blends into the crowd, and lives s stale boring life. He kills for the rush, the adrenaline gives him purpose, probably arouses him, he stalks his victims, makes them feel isolated, hopeless._

A knock on the door drew Will from his thoughts, as he opened his eyes, Beverly walked through the door with a young man following her, 

“Will, this is Damian Davison. He was Anthony’s friend; Jack wants you to speak to him.”

Will’s eyes locked on Damian's and he could see something hiding in the dark iris's, motioning for Damian to sit a fleeting thought of _interesting_ crossed his mind.

* * *

Dark eyes flicked over the pictures on the computer screen and long fingers reached out to stroke the picture, wishing that he could feel flesh beneath them, breaking, pulling, molding the flesh to his will. As the pictures flashed before him, he could feel his heat rate pickup as the pictures of his infatuation showed them laughing and smiling. He could feel himself becoming aroused at the thought of what he could do that mouth. With a groan, he turned the screen off, willing himself to calm down, to control his urges. He would make it easy for his prey to come to him, to love him, they would kill together, burn the world together. He will have William Graham. He just had to get rid of Lecter first


	9. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the love on the last chapter, it means a lot to me. I hope that you all enjoy this one too. I tried to be a bit more detailed in this one, please let me know what you think. Again thank you ❤

The sound of keys hitting the hard wooden table echoed through the quiet house, accompanied by the sound of claws tapping on the wooden floor, Will let out a small sigh and took a deep breath, and holding it, letting the irritation of the day seep out of him. 

He fed Winston and shuffled up the stairs to draw himself a bath. Stripping and lowering himself into the steaming, bubbled water, Will let his head fall-back against the tub and closed his eyes. 

That was how Hannibal found him an hour later, his skin reddened from the water and a sheen of sweat covering his face. He reached over and brushed the dampened curls out of his loves face and watched as hazy blue eyes met his.

“Long day My love” Hannibal asked quietly. 

Will pushed himself into an upright position, sloshing water over the side as he did. He lent forward and rested his cheek on his knee, wrapping his arms around them, looking at Hannibal. He blinked slowly, clearing his eyes,

“hmm, I was stuck in a room with Damian Davison today. He’s like a fish, boring, hiding something but boring he’s scared. I have a migraine brewing” he sighed “I’m bored Hannibal, I want to murder and maim but with this fucker around we can’t and my skin is crawling”

Hannibal let out a small laugh, “Will, are you sulking?” Hannibal asked, amused.

Will had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out, “No" he muttered and Hannibal raised his eyebrow, “Maybe” Will relented.

Stroking Will’s hair, he dug his fingers into his scalp and massaged slowly. And Will let out a groan that echoed through the bathroom 

“We shall get to hunt again Will, I promise you, but for now, we are stuck with the fish”

To which Will let out a groan in frustration. 

They stayed like this for a while, until the water grew cold and Hannibal dried Will off with the softest towel he could find. They lay curled up against each other, Will scrolled through the notes that he had made on his tablet and Hannibal read one of his ‘sophisticated’ books. Eventually both men grew tired, they lay facing each other, quiet lying talking about each of their days, eventually both men fell in to a deep slumber 

The bang that echoed through the room jolted Will from his slumber, his heart hammered against his breastbone like a humming bird trapped in a cage.

Flicking his eyes towards Hannibal who was surprisingly fast asleep. Pulling himself from the bed, he noticed that it was Hannibal’s book falling from the nightstand woke him. Glaring at his sleeping husband, he picked up the book, holding it close to him. He wandered down the stairs and placed the book back in its place in Hannibal’s office.

Will gently placed the crystal glass on the desk, and poured the amber liquid into it, filling it half way. Collapsing into the chair pushed his fingers into his eyes until he saw stars behind them and let his hand drop. Taking a mouthful of whiskey, he savoured the burn as it hit his stomach, warming him from the inside out. 

Blue eyes flicked to the clock, quietly ticking in the room, and noted that the time was a little past three in the morning. He tapped his fingers on the glass, his mind going back to the conversation that he had with the Davison boy. 

Damian had told Will that Anthony thought that he was being stalked, things had gone missing from his dorm room, only to show up a few days later. The boy had given Will a list of things that were missing from his friend’s dorm room. Will also knew that Damian was hiding something, but the boy wouldn’t crack and tell him.

Sucking his teeth in agitation, Will downed the rest of his drink and stood from the comfort of the chair and took the glass to the kitchen and rinsed it. Placing it on the drainer, his eyes caught his work laptop on the kitchen counter. Knowing that sleep wouldn’t grasp him again tonight, he slid onto the stool and opened it. 

Booting it up seemed to take a lifetime, eventually the ancient laptop brought up his emails, opening them, there were numerous off the police departments that he had contacted, downloading each attachment, he saw that each of them had found at least six murders in their county, each dating back at least fifteen years.

Excitement bubbled in his stomach, and his palms became clammy as he read through each of the victim reports. They were minimal, barely any investigative work had been done, but the MO's matched to a T. 

Standing, Will strode to Hannibal’s office, grabbing a pen and one of his note pads, he settled in for a long night of note taking.

* * *

Hannibal woke with a jolt as his arm met the cool cloth of the bed instead of the warmth of his husband. Pulling himself from the bed, he showered, dressed and made his way down the stairs while buttoning the last button on his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his husband, sat on the floor in the living room, the table and the sofa pushed aside, floor littered with papers.

Hannibal watched as Will muttered to himself, using the pen to scratch at his scalp, which caused Hannibal’s eye to twitch. Purposely making noise with his sock covered feet as not to startle his husband, Hannibal would rather not have a pen in the jugular, he placed his hand gently on Will’s bare shoulder.

Flinching slightly at the warmth on his shoulder, Will blinked and turned his stiff neck to look up at Hannibal,

“Time'sit" Will muttered.

Stroking his fingers across Will’s shoulders, Hannibal flicked his eyes to the clock, “Just after seven, love” he brushed his hand over Wills cheek,” Have you been at this all night” 

Nodding, Will pulled himself from the floor, with Hannibal’s help, his stiff muscles protesting as he stretched them out, “Your book falling woke me up” Will scrunched his face at his husband, “so I checked the laptop, the PD’s got back to me” Will yawned, “at least six murders in most counties spanning over the last fifteen or so years, there still looking for more" Will rambled in his sleepless delirium.

Nodding along with his husband’s ramblings, Hannibal took Will's hand in his and led him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Gently he pushed Will onto the bed and removed Will's glasses, letting the other man lie himself down. Pulling the quilt onto muscular shoulders, Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will's forehead,

“Sleep My love” he whispered against the smooth skin, “I’ll be back before you wake”

Will let out a content sight and sank into the comfort of the mattress.

* * *

The sound of heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the quiet room as the dark-haired man admired his work. He carefully pulled the intestines into a tighter bow and lovingly placed them above the open cavity of the now eviscerated stomach. Blood steadily rolled down the sides of the body, pooling and coagulating before him, coating his knees in the sticky fluid, he sucked his teeth in agitation at the thought of the material sticking to his skin. Adrenaline coursed through him; tremors ran across his fingers as he smoothed the edges of the Bow. 

Long fingers ran through the brown curls of his victim, coating the locks in his own blood causing the strands to clump together, turning the head, he reached to the back and with the scalpel, cut a chunk of the curls away. Letting the hair fall, he stood, feeling his knees pop, and dropping the scalpel back into his bag, he tucked the hair into his pocket for safe keeping.

Snapping off the gloves, and dropping them in the bag, and double checking that he has left no evidence behind, he strode to the door and back out into darkness. 

* * *

Grunting, Will rolled over and stretched out his aching muscles. Scrunching his eyes and rubbed the palms of his hands into them. Black dots appeared in them when he reopened them, he glanced at the clock and frowned at the time, he has slept the whole day. Pulling himself from the bed, Will shuffled to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and shuffling down the stairs. It took him a minute to realise that it was just him and Winston in the house and he frowned down at his dog, who now rested at his feet.

Winston whined sadly at Will and the man scratched at the top of his head, with Winston at his heels he shuffled into the kitchen and made himself a coffee.

He held the cup close to his chest after taking a tentative sip, scolding his tonight slightly. 

A few hours passed and Will’s head perked up as he heard the front door click shut, the small noise echoing through the house. Winston left his side to go greet his other owner, said dog let out a loud _boof_ as Hannibal scratched behind his ears. Will strode to the door to greet Hannibal, 

“You’re late” Will said with a slight smirk.

Hannibal ran his eyes up his husband, eyes lingering in his naked chest, “apologies my love, you know what Jack is like”

Will rolled his eyes, “yes, I know” he deadpanned,

“What did he want you for anyway" he asked picking at his nails.

Hannibal straightened and walked over to Will and grabbed his hand, “stop that William, and he wanted my input on the case”

Will just stared at him, unblinking and Hannibal rolled his eyes almost painfully, “he asked my opinion on the Bowman, ridiculous name might I add, I gave my psychological profile on the killer, he also told me your conversation with Damian, said the boy was scared” Hannibal paused, “He also asked me about your mental wellbeing”

Will snorted, following Hannibal as the man walked past him, pulling off his jacket as he did so, “I bet it pained him to ask you, how his most prized possession is doing" Ignoring the fact that he has also spoken about the Davison boy.

“I wish you wouldn’t demean yourself in such a way William” Hannibal reprimanded, turning to grab Will’s face in his hands, “if Jack knew your full potential, he would quake in your presents, bow at your feet”

Uncomfortable, Will looked away, “we should eat, I’m starving” Will cleared his throat and pulled away, allowing Hannibal to begin dinner, he grabbed his husbands jacket, taking it to the laundry room and dropping it in the basket and let his head hang down.

As he was preparing their food, Hannibal couldn’t understand why Will was uncomfortable, he knew that Will wasn’t used to praise, taking compliments but in the years, they had been together, he had made its his life mission to remind his husband that he was loved, but still he shielded himself away, rebuilt the walls that Hannibal had tried to dismantle. Placing the knife down, he twisted his wedding band, playing with the skin warm metal, he turned and went to find his husband, abandoning the half-prepared food, Hannibal set out on his next mission, to show Will that he was truly loved. 

* * *

Damian sat stiff in his bed as he waited for his father’s footsteps to disappear down the stairs, he sat, holding his breath he waited five more minutes before he snuck out of his bedroom. 

Quietly closing his door, he walked as fast as his sock covered feet would take him down the stairs and to the basement door, pushing it open, he swallowed thickly and walked down the darkened staircase, dragging his fingers down the wall so that he wouldn’t fall, he reached the bottom and groped for a switch, once his hand hit plastic, he flicked it on and his stomach dropped.

Around the room we’re pictures of the FBI guy that he had spoken to, Will Graham, the pictures that he wasn’t alone in a red crosses through them. He walked further into the room and grabbed the pictures that were piled on the desk, within then were pictures of Anthony, and tears welled in his eyes. 

A loud bang echoed through the room and Damian dropped the pictures, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute, slowly turning he was met with the dark eyes of his dad.

“Dad, what have you done" Damian whispered.


End file.
